One Good Reason
by CompletelyDone
Summary: All Rose needed was one good reason... It was Scorpius who needed to give it to her. Dialogue. One-Shot.


**So I'm pretty new at this- let me know your thoughts on this story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Good Reason<strong>

(First Year- Hogwarts Express)

"Y-you can't sit here!"

"And why not? Give me one good reason."

"You're a Weasley!"

"So?"

"Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"Well that's what my father seems to think. But I have never really agreed with him. I'm sure you can understand that much, Scorpius."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm observant is all."

She sat herself in the seat directly across from him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(First Year- Great Hall)

"_Hmmmm… a Weasley, eh? But not like the rest… I'm putting you into _"SLYTHERIN!" "

"I can't believe it!"

"Oh, hello again Scorpius!"

"You can't be in my house!"

"Give me one good reason."

"… I don't imagine that you are quite as cunning as the rest of us! That and you being a wannabe Ravenclaw who doesn't really belong anywhere!"

Scorpius left the Great Hall belching up slugs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Second Year- Slytherin Common Room)

"Ugh, you again. Come to gloat about your scores?"

"As lovely as that sounds, no. I have decided something. We are going to be friends."

"Come again, Red?"

"Friends. You know… Buddies? Mates…?"

"I'm not daft Weasley. I know what friends are, believe it or not. But why?"

"Give me one good reason why we can't be friends!"

"I- uh… We hate each other?"

"Please. We both know that's not true. In fact, I think that we are very much alike!"

"No… I really don't think that we are…"

That very day marked the first of their friendship.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Third Year- Hallway)

"Rose? Rose! Where are you going? Stop for Merlin's sake! What's going on?"

"Lily is in the hospital wing with a broken leg. Gruber pushed her off of her broom during Quiddich tryouts."

"Give me your wand, Rose. Before you do something rash…"

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex him so badly that his mother won't even look at him!"

"Just think about this for a minute! You have a perfect reputation to uphold with the teachers… Rose!"

While Michael Gruber wore a black eye for over a week, Rose wore a smirk.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Fourth Year- Library)

"Oh no. I know that look… Something is wrong. Spill."

"Hmmm…? What are you on about Scorp?"

"You're pretending to read, yet your eyes aren't moving. Really, Rose. You can't fool me anymore."

"…I'm a sodding fourth year!"

"…And? I am too… In case you missed that."

"Aaaaand…ivnrksdaby!"

"Huh?"

"I'veneverkissedaboy!"

"You know I hate it when you mumble!"

"**I've never kissed a boy before!** There. Are you happy now?"

"….Well if it makes you feel any better… I haven't either! Ouch, Rose!"

"Melanie Burns. You snogged her _twice_ last year!"

"Still… I reckon she's not a boy! _Ouch!_ Bleedi-"

"Scorp!"

"Why don't you just go snog the daylights out of someone then?"

"Who? I seem to scare away blokes everywhere I go!"

"Wonder why? You hit hard!… Sorry! Well why don't you kiss me then? You can't avoid the Malfoy charm for long!"

"…Hahahahaha! I thought you were serious for a second! Kiss you…!"

"Well now that my ego has suffered considerable damage…"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snog the next suitable boy that I see!"

"…Well you're looking at him."

"Besides you, you great prat!"

"I resent that Rosie. Well, it could be Tucker Chase… that could get ugly…"

That very night, half of Hogwarts' population saw Rose snogging sixth-year Avery Wood just outside the Great Hall.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Fifth Year- Slytherin Common Room)

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't go swimming with the Giant Squid tonight."

"Well you just cut right to the chase don't you… I honestly don't see any reason why you should't…"

"Well what if I told you that I would be going with some friends… and we wouldn't be wearing anything…?"

"First off, I'm hurt that I haven't been invited."

"Sorry Malfoy, girl's night."

"Second, if you are trying to seduce me somehow, I will just tell you straight out that it's not working."

"Hardy-har-har. Anything else?"

"… Oh yes. You shouldn't go skinny dipping in the lake, because while I am immune to whatever charm you may have, the squid is easy. It'll probably want to impregnate you."

"You are a flat-out ponce. You know that right?"

Scorpius picked a piece of seaweed out of Rose's hair before she fell asleep on the common room couch that evening.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Sixth Year- Astronomy Tower)

"Thought I might find you here."

"Hmm? Oh, hey Rosie."

"Did I interrupt your train of thought?"

"Yeah, but it'll come back soon enough. It always does."

"Oh. Okay… I never really paid attention to the view from up here. It's magnificent!"

"….Ros-"

"Scor-… oops. Uhh, you first."

"No that's fine, you first!"

"Well… I don't really know how to say this…. Aaron- well…he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aaron Pruitt, the Gryffindor?"

"Well… yeah."

"What did you say, Rose?"

"…Actually… I was kind of hoping that you'd give me a reason why not before I answered him."

"I see."

"Scorp. I need you to give me a good reason to say no."

"Rose…"

"Please Scorp."

"Why does it matter?"

"It just _does_, okay? One good reason. That's all."

"…I've heard that he kisses like a dead fish."

"…That's it?"

"…Yeah…"

At dinner that night, Rose walked in with Aaron's hand in her own.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Seventh Year- Library)

"Slimy git. Thinks he's all that!"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Well it sure didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like you were whining about my boyfriend again, Malfoy."

"Yes I can see how it might look like that from where you are standing."

"Oh? And what does it look like from your side then?"

"…Completely justified complaining."

"How so?"

"Merlin, do the questions never stop? …Fine. I just- I don't like him, alright?"

"You don't even know him!"

"Do I have to?"

"Give me one good reason why you can't suck it up and be nice to him!"

"Huh. That's odd… I seem to remember having this same conversation with you multiple times, and you ignoring every word that I said."

"Oh you know that's not true! I just… haven't heard a good answer yet."

"Uh huh."

"So… one good reason?"

"He's dating my best friend. That is a decent answer!"

"Ugh. Come on."

"Hey! I just bloody gave you a good reason! Where are we going?"

"Too bad that it was awful. You're going to meet your new best friend."

"…I don't want a new one…"

To Scorpius' dismay, Aaron Pruitt was a decent guy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Out of Hogwarts- Leaky Cauldron)

"Scorp!"

"Rose. Can't. Breathe… Holy hippogriffs woman! You could've given me time to prepare myself for that!"

"Sorry! But did you expect any less when you have been in Spain for six whole months?… So? How was it?"

"Eh. Nothing too exciting…"

"Liar! Tell me you at least got to see museums and ride on one of those popular Muggle scooter things!"

"Of course! Wouldn't have been a trip to Spain without it! Although, my favorite part had to be climbing through the mountains looking for powerful herbs."

"Aww… you're just making me wish that I would have been a Healer with you!"

"Ha, I think you're a little too jumpy for that job, Rose."

"Touche… So I actually have a question for you…"

"…It's not one of those 'give me one good reason' questions, is it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Fire away, then."

"I need one good reason not to accept Aaron's proposal."

"…WHAT?"

"Sorry… I should've waited until you were done drinking that."

"Did he propose to you?"

"Well… not exactly… Dominique forced it out of him. He's planning on asking me tonight at the family dinner… You're invited by the way."

"…"

"Are you okay? You look like you might be sick…"

"What? No! No. I'm great. Awesome actually… You're getting married… Merlin."

"It's a lot to think about…"

"But it's great, right? I mean- I'm happy for you Rose, I really am!"

"I haven't even said yes yet, Scorp!"

"…Oh! One reason… Uhhh… Rose Pruitt. That is a disgusting name."

"I suppose it is…"

Scorpius watched from the back of the room as Aaron slid a ring onto Rose's finger at the dinner that night.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(The Burrow)

"Rose, I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"It's only ten o'clock! Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. You know how I get around Firewhiskey though…"

"Right, yeah. Well thanks for everything Scorp…. I really mean that. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Ha! You don't even know what _to do _with me!"

"Got that right. Night Scorp."

"…Was that my best man headed out early from our rehersal dinner?"

"Merlin, Aaron! You scared me!"

"Sorry, love! Although it's good to know that I can still surprise you1"

"Of course! …Scorp wasn't looking too good, I think he's going home… I hope he's alright."

"You know, I'm thankful every day that I got you first!"

"What does that mean?"

"I- uh. I think your dad is calling me over. See you in a bit, sweet!"

"Yeah… Lily Potter where are you? … LILY!"

"Oh, hey Rose, I was just-"

"Come with me!"

"What's going on?"

"When Scorp left, Aaron told me he was glad that he got me first. What did he mean?"

"Really? We are doing this now? On the night before your wedding!"

"Lily!"

"Fine… Back at Hogwarts… Godric, he's going to murder me…it was… common knowledge… Malfoy had it bad for you."

"… What?"

"Yeah. He liked you, Rose… And he was planning on telling you that night on the Astronomy Tower, but that's when Aaron came into the picture and-"

"…How do you know about that night?"

"Albus."

"Everybody knew, and not a single person told me?"

"Scorpius made us swear not to tell. He said that he was happy for you and Aaron because you were happy. That's all he wanted."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't you get it, Rose? He loved you! …He probably still does…"

Rose didn't sleep well that night.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(The Burrow- Wedding Day)

"I can't believe that my little baby Rosie is all grown up!"

"I know… Mom? Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"I guess you could call it that… How do I know?"

"Well, he will make you smile like no other, you will want to wake up next to him every morning, you love him despite his numerous faults, the thought of growing old together is exciting… Forgive me if I'm wrong, sweetheart, but you're not thinking about Aaron, are you?"

"No! Oh, mom! This is so frustrating! I never saw this coming, and I don-"

"It's Scorpius isn't it?"

"Yes! Did you know he had feelings for me back in school? Because I sure as hell didn't! If I had, I would've… would've…"

"I had my suspicions. You know… something I learned back in Hogwarts was that my head and heart were both needed when it came to boys. I love you, Rose. I trust that you know what you need."

"Well that makes one of us…"

"I need to go make sure everything is ready…I love you Rose, honey."

"I love you too, mom… Keep dad away from the Firewhiskey will you? I wouldn't care for a repeat of Teddy's wedding!"

"Of course, dear."

"…_Deep breaths, Rose. Deep breaths._"

"Talking to yourself again?"

"…You already think that I'm mental…"

"I do. I also think that you're beautiful."

"…Thank you."

"…"

"Am I making the right decision, Scorp?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"…Then it would seem as though you are."

"…One good reason I shouldn't marry Aaron?"

"…"

"Look at me. One good reason, that's it."

"I don't have one… I- I'm happy for you, Rose… I will see you in a bit, yeah?"

"….…_You still love me… Merlin- he still loves me!_"

"Rose! Are you talking to someone?"

"Huh? No, dad!"

"Well, here it is! Godric, you're getting married today!"

"Please don't go all sentimental on me now, dad! I've had enough of that in the last ten minutes."

"Okay… I'm just gonna pull myself back together then…"

"No matter what happens, I love you daddy."

"I love you more, Rosie Posie. Let's marry you."

The music began, and Ron escorted his daughter down the aisle.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(The Altar- Wedding Day)

"_You look marvelous!"_

"_As do you Aaron."_

"We are gathered here today to celebrate…"

"_Rose? What do you keep looking at?"_

"_Hmm? Oh it's just a bird flying by."_

"_Alright…"_

"…_Where'd Scorp go to?"_

"_He was just here. Does it matter, Rose? We are getting _married _right now!"_

"…_..….I'm so sorry Aaron. I do love you, but I can't marry you…"_

"_Rose! What are you talking about? _Rose, wait!"

Rose disapparated on the spot.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(Shell Cottage)

"You bloody idiot! You left my wedding!"

"…How did you find me?"

"Best friend, remember? Or have you forgotten? Why would you _leave_ my wedding?"

"I was bored."

"Bored? Of all of the lies to tell me right now, you choose bored?"

"…What do you want me to say Rose?"

"I want you to stop throwing rocks and tell me the truth! …Do you love me, Scorp?"

"…..Rose, this isn't helping anything."

"Damn right it's not!"

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth!"

"Fine, Rose! …. I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you for so long…..… Are you satisfied now?"

"No I'm not satisfied! You never told me!"

"Aaron made you happy. That's all I've ever wanted… you have to know that."

"_You_ could've made me _happier_, Scorp… You should've bloody told me!"

"Yeah, well… you know now don't you….."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Tell me one more time… I need to hear it."

"I love you Rose. So much. I think that I always will… that's why I left."

"…Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you the best bloody snog of your life right now!"

"You….What? You're getting married, Rose!"

"…Didn't you hear? I just cancelled my wedding…"

"You did?"

"…I told Aaron I couldn't marry him and walked out…"

"…Why?"

"You weren't there."

"And?"

"It seems right that the man you love should be there when you get married, don't you think?"

True to her word, Rose gave him the best bloody snog he'd ever had in his lifetime… followed by countless others.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! :) Let me know your thoughts, feelings... Please review!<strong>

**Love to all 3 ,**

**Completely Done**


End file.
